of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra
Terra Wilkins is a super native to the forests of West Virginia. She resided in Manns Harbor since she was twelve years of age under the care of an elderly woman named Bessie. Under Bessie's care Terra learned how to distract her mind, and developed the kind personality she had lost with in years of self exile. Terra would have continued to live in Manns Harbor, hiding, had she not got her self caught up in more then unusual circumstances. After the events of Book One she moved away from Manns Harbor to the community of Cold Harbor inorder to begin anew, upon learning of her parents death. Appearance and Personality Book One: Terra is 18 years of age, has long brown hair, blue eyes, and is first introduced to Robert while wearing a pink dress. She is currently wearing jeans and a T-Shirt as her dress was ruined during her transformation. Terra is shown as being the subject of local myth under the alias of "Tear" or "Madame Tear". Thus she is not easily trusted by those with in her neighborhood save for children, such as Timmy. She likes to have company over, telling stories to those who care to lessen. She is very fond of plants, growing a flower garden. She also gives easily to flirtation, at least from Robert who at first was merely an individual of interest. Even in her hybrid state she showed desires for him, attempting to plant a kiss on him before the moment was interupted by Lee. One of her most obvious traits is her instability and self hating nature. She can't handle chaotic situations, as they tend to bring the worse out of her. She has also bluntly called her self a rat, and a monster who should curl up, and die in a hole. During these moments she is the most pittiful, and most likely to transform. Terra considers her self to be highly religious refering to Jal on many occasions, convinced that she will face judgement for her actions as The Beast. She tends to degrad into one of her episodes when she dwells on this idea. At one point this fate seemed so close that she litterally stayed in one place waiting for the end before having a breakdown that ended in the devestation of the front section of Bessie's Emporium of Wonder. Book Two: Terra is 19, and first seen wearing a tan hooded coat. She is getting consoling help from groups she was connected to via the Metahuman Helpline, which she was introduced to on her trip to West Virginia. She is trying to forget the past, and move forward as a welcomed part of society, though she fears being signaled out. It's mentioned she has a fear of driving. History Terra has not revealed much about her past, she was born in a small forested town in West Virginia, where she would often explore the wild lands with her siblings. Always wanting to be a tag along. It was during these years she became interested in books, and writing. Some time when she was 11 years old -work in progress- In Book One Terra enters the story as morning rises upon Manns Harbor. She flips the sign from closed to open, and picks up a package of guitar strings from the front door before changing from her night wear into her pink dress, passing a black door that brings an unwelcomed pause to her morning reutine. Passing it she seats her self at the counter where she beings writting. At this point we see the first appearance of Timmy, a local boy who had for sometime been picking up grocieries for Terra. A task that spared Terra from having to go through any checkpoints. She is happy to see, and welcome the lad however, upon realizing that he has now developed a fear of her, perhaps from urban lore, she sheds a tear as Timmy leaves in a rush back out into the streets, claiming that he would be back latter to collect his pay. She then takes the groceries to the Kitchen, and upon hearing the sounds of a military march approaches the window. We are informed that she has seen this before, and that it usually doesn't take long for the military to apprehend a super, from what she has witnessed. Eventually she withdraws from the window, and begins placing the strings from the package on one of the shelves. While doing so Robert, who had broken ranks, entered asking if the shop owner was in. Terra moved from behind one of the shelves, and instantly became currious conserning the lone soldiers presence. Robert assures her that he has leave, and after complementing her store begins to flirt with her. Flirtation that would have continued had not Savior fallen from the sky. The sight of the angelic being prompts Terra to believe the end has arrived, fearing what awaits her after judgment Terra flees after kicking open the Black Door only to return, remembering that none may hide from their final Judgement. Taking her place behind the counter she waits for the end with tears in her eyes. However, the sound of Robert, and saviors debarkle awakens the idea that some false servant of Jal had brought her to the depths of despair. Outraged at being decieved she begins to change. By the time Robert returns with savior her transformation was nearly complete, having been slowed by Terra's efforts to reconcile her scorn. In this state she leap though, and destoryed the front of her store before turning upon Savior who was under Roberts protection. While Robert handled the issue with calm, it was Savior who ultimately acted by taking the fight to the creature. Eventually, she was calmed by Robert who had the quick thinking of rubbing her ears. As she begins to change, and her beast like features fade she moves in to kiss Robert only for the moment to be interrupted by Lee. A stranger who appeared demanding what was going on while wielding a gun. As Robert moves away to respond Terra becomes very much aware of her current state. While the two speak she makes her way inside, covering her tattered dress, and revealed form with a raincoat from one of her shelves while moving towards the back, attempting to avoid Saviors gaze. Robert notices her, asking if she is ok however his words appear to have been lost as she suddenly remembered the Black Door, and begins making her way there only to be stoped by Robert who draws back the hood of the coat revealing her wolf like ears, telling her that she doesn't look like a monster, but adorable. She takes one of Roberts hands and tells him that he's sweet, but wrong about her. Leaving Amelia behind she takes Robert to the Black Door, and motions for him to enter as she her self entered the Kitchen across the hall. Robert attempts to make humor of the situation though his joke about her eating him only brings her to tears as the room is revealed to contain the bones of those who were not so lucky. She collapses to the ground crawling into the kitchen while desperately trying to convince him to leave. Somehow this does nothing to stop him, and Robert remains. Eventually introducing her to Amelia after Terra has had time to collect her self. Something that brings Terra into a lighter mood. The child instantly becomes fond of Terra, which prompts Robert to leave her in Terras care while he goes to fetch a keepsake. -work in progress- Book Two After the events of Book One Terra was unable to remain in Manns Harbor, either from emotional connection, or self exile. She attempted to move back to West Virginia only to find she had no family to return to. It was around this time she attempted to find some help for her emotional state, at which it was suggest she dial the helpline provided by the Unity Party. In Cold Harbor, she notices Alexandra, who she recognizes from Manns Harbor, they start talking about their hometown before Terra stops to help a stranger who identifies him self as Wilson, though she doesn't seem to give this much thought. After a brief chat she hurries to catch up with Alexandra and Hiro, coming in time to see Alexandra's confession of love for him. After Alexandra mentions Ice Cream to Amelia they journey to Joes' Ice Cream Parlour. There the party meets the owner Joe Milton, who Terra mentions has been helping her settle in the city. After Alexandra orders Vanilia, she talks about when "that abhuman" crashed into the park at Manns Harbor. It's mentioned that since becoming part of the counseling program Terra had not been exposed to the term Abhuman. She becomes obviously destressed though I is the only word to escape her mouth. Alexandra decerns that Terra must think she was somehow being refered to, and explains that she her self is an "abhuman", and that if Terra is one she's definitely hide it well. Terra is no longer hurt, and appologizes, saying she's been trying to forget the events of Manns Harbor. She tells Alexandra that she was the most normal of them, that Terra had even watched her pass checkpoints, at which point Alexandra explains that she wasn't always different. How she had some samples from before she encountered the strange metal, which allowed her to pass checkpoints. Terra realizes that they where both pretty good at hidding. Terra explains that people use to bring her supplies, which kept her off the streets, and away from the checkpoints. Terra asks Alexandra if anyone was perhapes interested in her old store, as Alexandra had mentioned visiting it on her last visit. Alexandra tells her that the government never took possession of it, and that some talk about whatever happened to Madame Tear circulated. By this point Alexandra begins to wonder what Terra might be hiding. Alexandra stared at Terra for a bit, after mentioning that Alexandra had been focused during those days on not socializing, how blending in was secoundary. After a brief moment Terra talks about her life in Manns Harbor. "I cried a lot, which drove a lot of people away, no one really bothered to ask why, except for the young ones. I'd of course speak to anyone who stayed to liston, telling stories, reading, hearing what others where up to. It'd be nice if someone could bring life back to the place. A welcoming place, were one could go to find comfort from worries. That's what I did, I told stories, to help people get though the day. For me, making just one person happy, was my goal. I'd get shipments of the oddest things to do so." Though as she spoke she was holding back negative thoughts of all the pain the Beast had caused. Alexandra responds in away that influences her possitively, telling her that she was bright, driven, and complementing her writting by suggesting she get published. Alexandra mentions that she doesn't have a place of her own. Terra realizes she has the oppurtunity to help, and informs Alexandra that an apartment is avalable in the complex she is using. Terra seems to become a bit too exited with the idea of actually having a friend, and company over, it's even mentioned that due to the Order she never had a sleep over, which is exacally what she offers Alexandra. At first Alexandra is not very sure until Hiro offers to pay for the apartment, which causes her to cry tears of joy. Eventually it's reveal that Alexandra's car is in the impound -working- At the apartment Terra showed Alexandra the room for rent, before returning to her own apartment. There she prepares for Alexandra's visit; making some snacks (of which Amelia gets the most of), and getting out some of her notebooks. Cellini's Earthquake soon hits leading Terra to take Amelia under the counter for shelter. As the quake settles, Terra begins to feel a strange uneasiness. -work in progress- Politics *'Book One:' Terra is sympathetic with the Order, mostly out of self disgust. She believes that Jal's 2nd Coming is near, and that when it comes all evil will be vanquished, including her self. She feels the order is merely thining out those who embrace their demons, for none can stop the coming of Jal. *'Book Two:' Terra supports the Unity Party , first learning of them via their helpline. She doesn't feel comfortable about the Genetic Database, though she truely wants to know if she did have children of her own if they too would have to contend with 'the beast'. As this thought has bothered her since before she met Robert. Bibliography In the world of Men and Titans Terra has a plethera of stories, though thus far only a few have been published. She likes to write stories, and during her time at Bessies' she read to young customers. Her publishers have created an image of her based on her time reading to children in Manns Harbor. Her Authors bio omits much about her, including her condition. *'Emperor Penguin's Cold Feet' - A short children's book about an Emperor of the Penquins who stayed out in the cold too long, rather than listening to others, saying, "I'm the Emperor! I can do what I want!". The story is suppose to be lesson on pride. Though other themes have been interpreted. (2018) *'Princess Finds a Falling Star' - A book about a young Princess who travels across the kingdom in hopes of finding a falling star. The book is about chasing ones dreams, and the difficulties that come with it. (2018) *'The Welk Chronicles' - A work in progress, the Chronicles are a series of fantasy novels targeted towards a teen audience featuring a magical princess, a dashing rouge, and heroic prince. Thus far she has only finished one book, which hit the shelves the day of Amelia's disapearance. This has effectively hampered further development of the series. (2019-??) Relationships Alexandra: Alexandra is a much older inhabitant of Manns Harbor, they only met occasionaly though this still was enough for Terra to remember her. Terra was under the impression that Alexandra was normal, and became hurt by her comments, believing in her mind that Alexandra knew of her powers, had saw her change. This mostly derived from fears that someone would signal her out as different. Once her fear subsided, Terra began to see her as a potential friend. Amelia: Amelia is the adopted daughter of Robert. Terra is currently unaware that the girl is actually a machine that had been built by a military force long ago. Terra treats Amelia as if she were her own daughter, and has adopted her by Book Two. David Wilkins: Her younger brother, deceased. Joe Milton: '''Joe is Terra's personal contact in Cold Harbor. He is suppose to help her settle in. '''Robert: Robert was a crazy ex-soldier of the Order whom Terra met at Bessies Emporium of Wonder, after he steped out of ranks in Manns Harbor. Their relationship was complicated. He died in service to the resistance. Savior: Terra currently does not know Savior's name, and is convinced that she is some sort of Harpy come forth as a false servent of Jal. Savior is the only character that Terra seems to truely despise, something that plauges the Beast with in her as Savior was never overcome by the creature. Wilson: Her older brother whom she believes to be dead. When she lived in West Virginia she would follow him into the woods, wanting to see, and be apart of the games he, his friends, and/or brother would play together. Her earliest writtings were stories based on the adventures that would play out in the woods. Powers *'Ant Strength:' Terra can lift 10x her own weight. This power comes from an enhanced bone structure. *'Levitated Flight: '''Terra can levitate up to 15 feet from the ground, propelling her self with the use of deep focus. She has trouble making at the minute maneuvers, and rarely uses this power. *'Monster Form:''' Terra may turn into a creature she merely calls "The Beast", the embodiment of her anger and vengence. The Beast has been discribed as Wolf like though this is not wholesomely accurate. The Beast is provoked by serious injury, or Anger. During the transformation Terra's eyes will go from Blue, to Green, to Yellow, and finally to Red. The Beast may or may not develop a tail. : During this state Terra has only one purpose, to find, and kill the cause of her injury, or focus of her anger. No matter how she may normally feel about the target. If she fails to overcome her target before reverting back to normal, she will resume the hunt on her next transformation unless an innocent is killed in the target's place. The Beast currently considers Savior , and Alexandra both to be targets. The act of killing one who is not targeted, nor has hampered the hunt, will cause Terra to rapidly revert back to normal. The same will happen if she is rendered unconscious. Depending on how much Terra resists the transformation it can take anywhere from a few minutes to three hours before the beast emerges. : It might be possible that emotional destress alone can also cause the transformation, not simply anger. : Following the transformation Terra will begin to revert back to normal, regaining a level of conscious awareness. Her bodies initial response to the reverting process is to vomet forth black bile, along with what ever contents her stomach might hold. Her fur will begin to shed, and she will retain some elements of her beast form. This Hybrid form will often last no more then half an hour. Her body is unable to handle another transformation for some time. The process takes a tole on her, insighting great hunger as seen in Book One. Primarly for red meat, which she sought almost imediantly. Versions in the Multiverse Earth 2 Terra was captured while in her self exile to the woodlands by Damien's men who offered her up as a gift to their dark prince. She was kept as a mongrel, bound by a collar, forced to feed on the undesirables during his riegn. She was used to genetically engineer a race of beast slaves for Damien's service, as his mind control allowed him to select their targets. Her fate has yet to be determined thought it's assumed she was among those slain by Jal as he made his way to confront the dark prince him self. Category:Character Category:Supers Category:Female Character